1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to certain urea compounds, herbicidal compositions containing them and a method of combating undesired plant growth using them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain substituted phenylurea compounds or derivatives are known to be active herbicides, for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,655,444 to 2,655,447. It has now been found that certain novel substituted phenylurea compounds also have useful herbicidal properties.